In the related art, a linear power source (=a series regulator such as a low drop out (LDO) regulator) is used as a power source means of various devices.
Further, an example of the above-mentioned technology is disclosed in the related art.
In particular, the reduction of power consumption of the linear power source mounted on a device has been promoted in recent years according to low power consumption of the device.
In the related art, however, since driving current at the output stage of the linear power source is always reduced in order to decrease its power consumption, a startup time (=the time required until a target value is reached from the start of a rise of an output voltage) is prolonged.